Golf clubs may be fitted to an individual based on the type of golf club, the individual's physical characteristics and/or the individual's play style. For example, an individual may wish to play with a regular putter; a long putter or a belly putter. Depending on the individual's physical characteristics and play style, an appropriate fixed length for the putter may be determined to provide optimum performance for the individual. Accordingly, a putter may be selected by an individual in the appropriate fixed length.